Warm Ice
by Fire Tenshi
Summary: Nothing ever goes as planned. Sesshoumaru had never believed this saying, until a series of events leads him to Kagome. Only then, does he truly discover its meaning.


Warm Ice

**Story By: **FireTenshi

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any Inuyasha characters. I wish I did, but I don't.

**Summary: **Nothing ever goes as planned. Sesshoumaru had never believed this saying, until a series of events leads him to Kagome. Only then, does he truly discover its meaning.

* * *

Chapter 1

Kagome's breath heaved as she desperately attempted to shove her 50 pound backpack over the lip of the well. 'Just..about..there' she thought tiredly. With one last push, Kagome managed to slowly knock the yellow heap over and was rewarded with a satisfying thump. She then pulled herself up and over the well and landed beside her pack.

She laid there for a while, he chest rose and fell quickly, as she laid a slender hand to rest on her slightly damp forehead. "I'd say I have to learn how to downsize." she quietly said to herself. Kagome then proceeded to open her hazel eyes and scan the area around her. She had half expected to see Inuyasha here waiting to yell at her. 'Oh well.' She thought. 'He'll come eventually.'

She was just about to close her eyes again, when all of a sudden she heard a rustle in the bushes a ways away from her. Kagome quickly stood up and silently cursed herself when she remembered her bow and arrows were back in Kaede's hut. She then decided all she could do was wait for whatever was in the bushes to show themselves. A moment later the creature burst through the trees, and Kagome couldn't help but laugh at the tan colored bunny that rose on it's hind legs, looked at her, the quickly disappeared once again.

Kagome sat down on the lip of the well and raised her gaze to the clouds overhead. 'I wonder how long I'll be able to come back to this world. It's been two years now, that I've traveled with Inuyasha and the others. Even though Naraku's been defeated, we still haven't managed to collect all the shards. I had to go be my clumsy self and shatter the jewel fragment Naraku possessed while I shot him. Although I guess everything happens for a reason, maybe I just have to find it.' she smiled lightly but was drawn out of her thoughts by Inuyasha bursting through the trees.

He had Tetsusaiga drawn and he seemed unaware that she was there. His back was facing her and he was facing the trees he had just burst through. Kagome stood up and the noise attracted Inuyasha's attention. "Inuyasha, what are you doing?" she asked. Inuyasha turned around and his eyes landed on her. 'Kagome!? Get out of here, go home! I'll come and get you when it's safe." Kagome looked at him confused. "Why? What's going on?" Inuyasha was about to reply when another figure burst through the trees and slammed him into a tree while holding him by the throat.

"I'll only ask you once more little brother, where is she?" he demanded. Kagome gasped when she noticed that it was none other than Sesshoumaru who held Inuyasha in a deadly bind. Inuyasha was struggling against Sesshoumaru's grasp, desperately trying to be released.

At Inuyasha's silence Sesshoumaru raised his right arm and prepared to unleash his poison claws when a new scent hit his nose. He slowly turned and when he spotted Kagome he promptly dropped Inuyasha. Kagome slowly started backing up and when Sesshoumaru seen this he lunged forward. She turned towards the well and attempted to jump in, but Sesshoumaru being demon used his speed and caught her around the waist, causing her to scream.

Inuyasha ran forward and tried to free her but to no avail. Sesshoumaru merely unleashed his whip, catching Inuyasha off guard. The whip hit Inuyasha dead across the chest, knocking him backwards into a tree, unconscious. Kagome desperately struggled against the hold of the demon lord but it seemed no better than fighting a brick wall. "Let me go!" she screamed viciously, but it held little or no effect. She didn't really care who she was ordering around or what the consequences of her actions might be, all she knew is she had to get free of his hold.

Sesshoumaru shoved Kagome into a tree and put his body against hers in an attempt to silence her movement. "Miko desist your petty attempts to escape." However his words fell on deaf ears. Being this close the ice lord only farther fueled her will to get as far away from him as possible. "Miko" he commanded. "I am not here to kill you." Kagome began losing her breath from all the useless energy she was wasting in attempts to get away from Sesshoumaru. 'This is hopeless' she thought. Sesshoumaru felt her energy slipping so he slightly lessened his hold on her.

Kagome greedily drew in breaths of air and glared up at Sesshoumaru, even thought she knew it held no effect. 'What do you want?" she angrily demanded. Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to put her back in place for talking out of line to him, but decided to let it slide. "Miko I am here with a proposition for you." Kagome held her glare, and Sesshoumaru took this a sign to continue. "I am currently in a position where my fellow rulers believe that my authority and power are weakening, and that my ability to control my land and it's people would be better maintained if I were to have some stability in my life. I have slipped by until now, but due to the up and coming night of the crescent moon, I must obtain this stability by then, or my rule will cease to exist." Kagome replayed the information in her head. 'What does that mean and why is he telling me this?' Before Kagome could voice her confusion, Sesshoumaru decided to re state the information for her, simple and blunt. "An heir, miko." he said.

Kagome was getting tired of his little game so she decided to get Sesshoumaru to hurry up and finish this stupid proposition. "Well that's good for you and I hope you and your wife have a very happy life together with your heir and all, but I still don't understand why I need to know anything about you and your customs." Sesshoumaru stared down at the onna in front of him. 'Are humans always this stupid?' he asked himself. "That, miko is precisely the reason why I am telling you this. If you are to be my mate then that would entail knowing a great deal about my customs would it not?"

Kagome's glare dropped. Slowly confusion turned to understanding, which in turn changed into fear. Kagome began panicking and went to push him way but he held her arms tightly. "Inuyasha!" she shouted in an attempt to awaken him. Kagome then tried to think of a way to escape the lord's hold. She brought her mouth to his hand and bit down, hard. Sesshoumaru has momentarily released her and she took this moment to run fast and hard. Kagome ran with everything she had towards the well, but unfortunately she wasn't so lucky.

Sesshoumaru recovered quickly and used his demonic speed to catch up with her. 'Why does this onna insist on running to the aid of a well?' He once again caught her around the waist, he then threw her to the ground while straddling her with her arms pinned above her head. "Let me go!" she demanded once again. He merely ignored her request. "Miko, whatever you think I would do in order to gain my heir that went against your wishes, you may remove from your head. I would not stoop so low as to rape a woman. I am a lord and as such, in order to obtain a true heir the bitch must be willing. If she were in any way unsure, the pups scent would be mixed with a certain smell, and the pup would immediately be considered fraudulent."

Kagome had kept her eyes averted from his while trying not to let tears fall. "Miko you try my patience." Kagome's frustration levels were flaring, but she decided that she must try and figure out this situation that he had placed her in. "I thought you hated humans." she tried, hoping that he had somehow, miraculously forgotten this little detail. "No, since my ward Rin has been in my company, I have learned that not all humans are as terrible as they may seem. Although not all are in my favor." Kagome mentally rolled her eyes. 'Wow I should consider myself lucky that I'm in his Good Humans book.' Kagome thought sarcastically. Then a thought came to her.

"If I were to become your mate, then wouldn't the kid be half demon?" Sesshoumaru was getting tired of her lack of respect by not looking at him when she was speaking to him. "Miko you will look at me when you are addressing me." Kagome angrily turned her eyes towards his golden honey ones.

"There! Now answer the question." He narrowed his eyes at her. "You will not order me around miko. As for the pup, no he would not be a hanyou. Since you are a miko your blood is pure, therefore if we were to mate and I marked you, your body would reject the bonding of both our bloods, and since mine is more powerful than yours, it would be able to control whether or not the child was hanyou or demon, according to my will." Kagome was backed against a corner. She wasn't going to become his mate but it didn't seem like he was going to take 'no' for an answer. She decided to try her luck and see what happened. "I..I won't do it." she stated trying to sound strong and confident but failing miserably.

This was no the answer he had wanted and hoped she would have easily agreed. "I'm afraid miko, that I am no longer left with any other choices." Kagome's anger returned ten fold. "Wait just a minute there buddy, you said this was a proposition! Last time I checked that was a subject for open discussion, not a forced decision!" she bit out. "In due time miko you will come to accept your fate and live it as I see fit." he replied nonchalantly. Sesshoumaru then pulled her up to a standing position and just as she was about to object he pinched the nerve between her neck and shoulder, and she fell limp against him.

He moved one arm to her back then the other to the back of her knees and picked her up. He cradled her against his chest, being careful of the spikes on his armor. He took one swift glance around the field and then took his leave.

Kagome slowly became conscious again when rays of sunlight hit her closed eyes. She slowly opened them and waited for her eyes to adjust to the brightness. When they did, she noticed she was on a large, low raised bed, draped in dark green silks and fabrics, with a cherry oak bed frame. In the rest of the room there was an assortment of matching cherry oak furniture, such as a wardrobe and vanity. There was also a set of cherry oak doors across from the bed and another set to her right. In another corner were tons of small and large throw pillows which she assumed was a rest area. Then there was, what looked like, a balcony doorway slightly hidden with dark green curtains. 'Where am I?' she thought groggily, still amazed at the extravagancy of the room. Then a swarm of memories came flooding back to her. Kagome snapped into a sitting position. 'That jerk! He kidnapped me!' she angrily thought. "Sesshoumaru!" she yelled, knowing he could damn well hear her wherever he was.

On the other side of her bedroom doors, leaning against the doorframe was Sesshoumaru who was slightly amused by her antics, though he would never admit it. He then opened the doors and let himself into the bedroom. Kagome glared as she seen the doors open and lord jackass stepped in. "Where am I?" she seethed through her teeth. "You are in my palace." he stated coolly. "Why?" she angrily demanded. " I believe I explained all my reasons back in Inuyasha's Forest." he stated while smirking slightly.

Kagome was beyond mad. He was being way to smug and she had had enough. She whipped the bedcovers off and stood up. "And just what do you think you are doing miko?" Kagome growled. "I am going anywhere that your not present!" she shouted, hurting Sesshoumaru's ears slightly. "Woman" he stated. "If you are to be my mate then my presence will be known quite often." Kagome's anger levels flared up immediately at hearing the word 'mate'. "Arrg! How many times do I have to tell you? I am not going to become your mate!" He slowly made his way over to her and stared down his nose at her. "I assure you miko, after some time you will change your mind." Kagome noticed how he constantly referred to her as miko, and it was starting to grate on her nerves. " I assure you demon, my decision is set." At being called 'demon' Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. "Miko you will not forget that you are in my palace and in my palace you will call me nothing but Sesshoumaru or Lord Sesshoumaru. Is that understood?" Kagome crossed her arms. "And do you understand that my name is Kagome, not miko?" she asked. "I show respect to those who earn it, miko. Now you will change into something decent for dinner and in 30 minutes time I will escort you to the dining room." he stated while heading for the door. Kagome growled again, grabbed a pillow and chucked it at the now closed door. "It's Kagome!"

Kagome furiously stormed around the room. How did she always seem to end up in situations like this? What had she done before now that made her deserve this? She then flopped onto the bed. "I'm not going to dinner with him"she mumbled to herself_. "_I'm not hungry anyways." All of a sudden her stomach gurgled causing her to merely roll her eyes. Her attention then drew to the curtains that were billowing in the wind. She stood up from her bed and made her way onto the balcony. She gasped at the view. It was amazing! The now setting sun was slightly hidden behind a mountain and the land around the palace was bathed in the orange and pink glow. Kagome leaned her arms on the railing and watched the sun set slowly into the land. While she was watching, a group of men made their way out onto a field and began sparring. Kagome turned her attention to them and watched. 'Must be soldiers of Sesshoumaru's' she thought absently.

Kagome began watching their duels with each other and noticed one soldier who won against every other man. He had long dark blue hair that went past his waist and when he turned to a fellow soldier, Kagome could see that he had emerald green eyes.

She continued to watch him and when he looked at her she almost seemed lost. Kagome instantly snapped back to reality when she realized he was looking straight at her! He gave her a dashing smirk and a little wave. Kagome was about to wave back when she heard knocking on the bedroom door.

She walked back into the room and gasped when she realized it was none other than Sesshoumaru. "Miko why have you not changed like I told you to?" Kagome shifted nervously. "Umm I forgot, I'll be out in 5 minutes." she said as she slammed the door in Sesshoumaru's face. She then hurried over to the wardrobe, and opened the doors. Inside was an assortment of kimonos and yukatas with matching obi's hanging as well. Kagome leafed through them when she seen one that really caught her eye. It was dark blue with green flowers and butterflies swirling all over the yukata and a matching green obi.

Kagome quickly changed into the dress and decided to leave her hair down. She then rushed over to the door and opened it to find a very aggravated inuyoukai. "Ready." Kagome stated. "Hn." Was all Sesshoumaru managed to say before he began leading her to the dining hall. After almost 5 minutes of walking and turning multiple times, Kagome began to get a headache. 'How can he have even the slightest idea as to where he's going?' she thought. A moment later they came upon two large doors with beautiful carvings on them. The carving showed two dog demons in their full form battling under a crescent moon.

Kagome noticed just how big the doors were and how heavy they looked. She was shocked when Sesshoumaru seemed to open them with ease. He then stood and waited for Kagome to enter first. She walked in and seen a long wooden table with many regal looking chairs. Sesshoumaru walked to the end, sitting down before gesturing to a seat and ordering her to do the same. Kagome was about to sit when she remembered something her mom had told her once about a wife sitting to her husbands right, which is the seat Sesshoumaru had gestured towards.

Kagome defiantly walked over to the seat opposite and sat down triumphantly. Sesshoumaru inwardly smirked. 'Defiant until the end' he thought. When they had sat down, servants came out carrying trays and trays of food. When they all had placed the food out on the table, they bowed and left the room. Kagome looked over all the food and finally realizing just how hungry she was, she grabbed a few things and started eating.

Half way through dinner Kagome noticed that Sesshoumaru was looking at her at various times. Kagome became nervous and wanted him to stop. "Do you mind?" she asked annoyed. "I'm trying to eat here, and you staring me down is unbelievably nerve racking and annoying!" Sesshoumaru however continued staring. Kagome rolled her eyes. This guys just thinks he can do anything. Suddenly Kagome couldn't help but feel like something or someone was missing, when she finally recalled a girl in a checkered kimono. "Where is Rin?" she asked. Sesshoumaru looked up from his plate momentarily before continuing to stare at her, then replied nonchalantly. "She is with Jaken and the Northern Lady's child Akari studying. She will return several days from tomorrow." Kagome soon thought about her school when Sesshoumaru mentioned studying. 'I should be studying for my exams coming up. How am I ever going to finish high school if I'm stuck here with this infuriating, stick up his ass lord.'

Her thoughts were interrupted when the doors to the dining room opened revealing the soldier who Kagome had watched from her balcony. He entered the dining room and bowed down low to Sesshoumaru. His attention then turned to Kagome and he bowed also. "What is it Kano?" asked Sesshoumaru. The man named Kano turned back to Sesshoumaru. "The troops are ready for your ceremony Lord Sesshoumaru. Would you like to review them tomorrow?" Sesshoumaru nodded. Kagome's curious side got the better of her and she turned to Sesshoumaru. "What ceremony?"

He turned to Kagome. "Ours." he stated bluntly. Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I told you before, I will not mate you!" she yelled hotly. "Miko do not speak out of line towards me in front of those who serve under my rule." She narrowed her eyes even more. "I'm terribly sorry lord jackass." she replied with a bittersweet smile. "Miko you will learn that in my palace you will show me the respect that I deserve." Kagome stood up angrily and glared fully at Sesshoumaru. "I show respect to those who earn it." she stated copying his words from before. With that, she angrily stormed out of the dining room past Kano who seemed highly amused. No one had ever put Sesshoumaru in his place before.

Kagome was surprised that she had actually found her room. She opened the door and slammed it behind her and angrily walked onto the balcony. The nerve of that pompous, self centered, egotistical, stuck up, dog! How was she suppose to deal with him? He doesn't listen to reason, he won't take no for an answer, and he's just downright arrogant! Kagome tapped her fingers on the railing and then sighed. 'I wonder how Inuyasha and the others are doing, I hope they come and rescue me soon.' Kagome turned her attention towards the sky that was littered with stars.

She got so lost in her own thoughts that she never even noticed when someone came up behind her and placed one arm on either side of her, trapping her between the railing and his body. Kagome jumped but calmed very slightly when she noticed the white and red kimono sleeve, telling her it was Sesshoumaru. "Miko what is it that you want from me? I have offered all that a woman could want and yet you still deny me and my offer. I am not one for showing kindness for too long." Kagome could hear the coldness in his voice. She refused to turn around and look at him. Kagome only continued to stare at the stars. She only wanted to live her life, help complete her mission for the jewel shards, at least finish high school and spend time with her family whom she had neglected for nearly three years. All these things she knew he could never give her, no matter how hard he tried. Sure, he could give her material objects, but she wasn't like most of the women he obviously knew.

Kagome turned around in his arms, facing him and crossed her arms. She could tell he was beyond mad at her and her open refusals. Sesshoumaru just didn't understand why she refused him time and time again. Any demoness would be honored to even be considered in baring his heir and becoming Lady of the Western Lands, and here she was refusing him continuously and challenging him by saying he could not provide all the material things a woman could want. Kagome glared at him intently. "Nothing, I want nothing you have to offer me. I never asked to be here and want nothing more than to leave. I miss my family, and my friends. You are keeping me here against my will for your own purposes and I hate it!" she yelled frustrated, close to tears.

For once Sesshoumaru's mask slipped, showing his surprise. Kagome continued on calmly after regaining her composure. "Sesshoumaru, I refuse to live here, bare a child and live with a man who cannot care for anything but his own power and status. I can't be bought that easily. I need to be able to love people and be loved in return." she stated. Sesshoumaru continued to stare at her. This woman was such an enigma and confused him to no end. He understood he could have approached this situation a little differently, but he thought this would have been a much smoother course than it was becoming. He merely turned from her and left her room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kano smirked at the confused Sesshoumaru. One would never know it from his outward appearance, but inside, Kano could tell the young lord had a war going on in his head. He had been called by his master to the study, but Sesshoumaru had yet to say anything. Sesshoumaru only sat in his desk, turning a million different ideas in his head. He just couldn't think straight with so many things happening at once. The miko now residing in his castle was such a stubborn, ill tempered woman He recalled the first time he had come across her, and even then he knew she was not like the other women of this era. Her constant yelling had assured him of that. Most women wouldn't have even been there, and there she was telling Inuyasha to try and hurt his pride by drawing Tetsusaiga out of their father's tomb. What was more surprising however, was when she had been the one to draw it out. Suddenly her words came back to him, intercepting his thoughts. _I refuse to live here, bare a child, and live with a man who cannot care for anything but his own power and status._

Kano cleared his throat so as to draw his master's attention. "Lord Sesshoumaru, may I speak?" Sesshoumaru looked up at Kano. "Hn." he simply said and Kano took that as a sign to continue. "My lord, am I to assume that things are not going as planned with the miko?" he inquired. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed "Hn. That onna is far too infuriating to reason with." he stated coldly. Kano's face grew into a slight grin. "My Lord, perhaps you should get to know the miko a bit better before making assumptions? After all, you didn't give her much warning before you put this on her shoulders. It is my understanding that humans are nothing like demoness, and require an emotional connection before allowing a male to court her. Your father learned this very lesson from Lady Izayoi."

Sesshoumaru took in all the information Kano had just professed to him. He knew Kano spoke the truth, never once had Sesshoumaru heard his mother and father declare their feelings for one another. Was it possible that his father had put his mother through exactly what he was doing to the miko? Was it all an merely act so that an heir could be conjured?

Sesshoumaru growled slightly. No, he would not be like his father, he did not want to put the miko through everything his mother had suffered through, even if he didn't care for her. He did not want his pup to be raised amongst such idiotic rules and regulations.

He abruptly stood up from his desk and made his way past Kano. "My Lord?" Sesshoumaru merely strode past him and out the study, heading towards a certain miko's room. 'I shall earn this miko's trust and she will learn to grow accustomed to this Sesshoumaru.' he thought to himself passing by a window. He stopped and looked at the moon hanging in the sky, surrounded by stars. He would have to hurry before those pestering court lords were breathing down his back once again.

* * *

Hello readers! Hope this first chapter is to your liking. I still have room to grow so bear with me on this one. Read &Review!

Onna - Woman

Miko - Priestess

InuYoukai - Dog demon


End file.
